Ravena
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: A newborn black Raven animatronic, whose egg was incubated is now hatching and the little newborn black Raven animatronic baby was all by her lonesome. Bonnie and Chica decide to raise her like she's their own. Follow Ravena's adventures in Five Nights At Freddy's.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hey, guys. I hoped that you all enjoyed the poem story From FredBear and SpringBonnie To Freddy and Bonnie. Anyways, I'm co-writing this story with someone but it didn't last long. I hope that you all enjoy this multi chaptered story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights At Freddy's but I own my OC.**

It was midnight on a regular weeknight and everything was quiet at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. The guard was in his office, watching the cameras, making sure that the animatronics were in their regular positions.

Chica woke up and saw the pink, blue, yellow and green stage lights. They were an amazing sight to see.

She sighed. She wished that she could see the stars that were outside in the night sky.

She opened her purple eyes and looked over at Bonnie, who was standing right beside Freddy, still asleep.

She then began to let out a loud animatronic scream.

Bonnie recoiled at the static-ridden, earsplitting wail that emitted from Chica's voice box.

His eyes darted around, still disoriented from the sudden end to his slumber until they landed upon Chica.

Chica stood there, her mouth agape while the sound slowly began to die down.

Bonnie noticed that Freddy had been awoken by the scream as well, and his blue eyes were directed toward Chica, showing annoyance at the rude awakening to their slumber.

"What's wrong, Chica?" Bonnie asked, in a reassuring voice as the two were looking at her, with their beady eyes.

Chica scratched her head with her metallic robot chicken wings.

"Sorry. I...I had a bad dream." Chica began to say as Foxy began to come out of Pirate's Cove.

After all, he was a pirate fox.

"Hey, guys. What the heck was that?" Foxy asked as he looked at the animatronic bear, animatronic bunny and an animatronic chicken.

"Chica had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Freddy said, shaking his head.

"Nothing to worry about?! She probably gave the night guard a heart attack!" Foxy roared.

Bonnie looked toward the fox.

"Don't fret, Foxy." Bonnie attempted his best smile.

"He'll be fine. At worst, he'll chalk it up to a malfunction." Foxy said as he rolled his eyes.

"He better. If not, you know what he'll do." Bonnie said as he looked at the red pirate fox.

Foxy returned behind the curtains of his miniature stage.

Bonnie looked back at Chica, her eyes lowered to the ground in mortification.

"Alright, guys, let's try to go back to sleep." Freddy said as his eyes began to close again.

Bonnie followed suit but opened his eye once more to look back at Chica, who was still wide awake.

"What is it, Chica?" He asked as Chica looked toward him.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me?" Chica asked as she held her hand out to him.

Bonnie's eyes widened at this response.

Freddy's eyes opened, and he looked toward Bonnie.

"I wouldn't do that. The Night Guard'll have to investigate. You know what'll happen if he does." Freddy said as he looked at the blue-purple animatronic bunny.

Bonnie's eyes fixated on Chica once more.

"Okay, Freddy." Bonnie said, in defeat.

Freddy nodded and closed his eyes once more.

Bonnie made the "shush" motion with his hand as he eyed Chica.

Bonnie waited, his gears and cogs twitching with impatience.

Once he was sure Freddy was asleep, he motioned for Chica to follow.

"Where do you wanna go?" He asked as quietly as he could.

"Well, we could go near the security office or near the Parts and Service room." Chica said as she began to walk.

Bonnie hesitated, knowing wherever they went, the Night Guard would get suspicious.

"Parts and way, you-know-who'll have to walk his way to us." Bonnie said as he followed Chica, while Freddy had one eye open.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Parts and Service room.

Chica looked away for a minute before looking back at Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry for having a bad nightmare about you. I'm sorry if I screamed. I was worried about you, Bonnie. I've had feelings for you ever since I was crying in some room that night when I realized the monster that I had become. I'm glad that you've always been by my side and I love you, Bonnie. I will always love you." Chica said as she looked at Bonnie and his purple eyes.

Bonnie stared at Chica, dumbstruck by the barrage of information she poured on him.

"Wow. I guess the dam finally burst, didn't it? But really, Chi, I love you too. And don't let anyone tell you you're a monster." Bonnie said as he chuckled and extended his robotic arms out for a hug.

Chica then began to hug Bonnie and as she was hugging him, she began to kiss him.

Bonnie began to kiss Chica back.

For a few moments, he was lulled into a sea of tranquility.

The world dissipated as his sensors denied any input other than Chica's presence.

 **(So, in this chapter, Chica wakes up from a horrible nightmare and she's really worried about Bonnie, her boyfriend. Could Bonnie have a tie to the nightmare that she had? Well, there could be a possibility. Please review and stay tuned for more.)**


End file.
